


Tutor Me

by Vonniexxx



Category: Baekhyun and D.O, EXO
Genre: Help, Hurt, M/M, Sex, turned on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.O's having a problem with his girlfriend, she's frustrated with him because she feels like he's not good in bed and now he's in desperate need for help. So desperate times calls for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was saturday evening and D.O was feeling panicky. His beautiful girlfriend wasn't all too happy about his skills in the bedroom so he was at a lost and needed help...   _Desperately_

He was alone in Exo's dorms whilst the others had promotions  in Japan. 

"Aaah yes!" Kyungsoo looked up when he heard someone moan loudly. He walked down the hall following the noise.

The door was cracked and when he looked inside he saw Baekhyun on his back with his legs in the air resting in the unknown mans shoulders.

"Please keep going-aah!" He clawed at his outer thigh and Kyungsoo would've  normally left in this situation, but he felt like he couldn't   Turn away.

Baekhyun looked pretty in his state of ecstasy. Baekhyun came panting and breathing.

The stranger went to kiss Baekhyun but Baek put his hand on the mans chest presenting him from kissing him. "No I don't kiss, you can go now." 

The man got dressed and he looked back at Baek then he left.

Baek laid back in his bed clearly with a lot on his mind, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud thump.

"What the fuck Kyungsoo?!" D.O got up and sat on Baeks bed. "Hey you perv how long have you been by tha door?!" "Long enough, your gay?" "No, I'm bi but I like guys more. Don't tell the others. The only ones who know are Chanyeol, Chen and Lay."

"Can I ask you a question?" "Yes." "Can you teach me how to be good at sex?"


	2. Lasting

"Kyungsoo what the fuck honestly are you saying?" Baekhyun said about to pull the covers off and get out of bed.

D.O grabbed him "Wait I mean it, my girlfriend says that I'm not good in bed and I need your help!" Baek was trying to hold back the laughter ."This is the weirdest request I've ever had in my life." 

"Ok, I'll help, I hope your ok with having sex with a guy." "At tho point in desperate and I trust you."

"Ok wait here." Baek went and took a shower then he came out naked. D.O swallowed wide eyes at Baek.

Baekhyun walked up to D.O then pushed him back crawling next to him.

he un did his pants and unzipped them "Wait what are you doing?" " going to touch you and see how you handle pleasure." "Oh." 

Baek slid his hand in D.O's pants. His breath hitched and he grabbed Baeks hand.

"Let go." Baek said. Kyungsoo did as he was told. Baek stroked his length and then tightened his grip. 

"Ahh mmm." "Does this feel good?" "Oh yes!" Baek smirked then leaned down and licked his shoulder from to his neck then he nibbled at his ear. "Ugh B-Baekhyun hhhmmm that feels good." 

"I want you inside me Kyungsoo." Baekhyun moaned. D.Os was getting close to his release "I want you so much ah ah." D.O came grabbing Baeks hand.

Baekhyun pulled his hand out and wiped away KyungsoO's release. "Problem number 1 you don't last long enough." D.O sat up "Why is that?" "Because you lack experience. The more you have sex the longer you can last. How many times have you had sex?" "Only 3 times." "And she's complaining she should be more understanding."

"Well I never told her I was still new to sex." "She should've been able to since that but then again I'm a slut, so of course I would'be noticed" "Don't call yourself that." Baekhyun smirked.

"That's cute now take off your cloths, you can't have sex with cloths on. Well you can but were not." Kyungsoo blushed 

Baek unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. Then he got on his knees and pulled down Kyungsoo's pants and underwear. 

The cool air brushed on D.O's length then he felt a sudden burst of heat from Baek blowing his warm breath in Kyungsso's length making his body jerk in reaction. 

Baek couldn't hold back his smile. Baekhyun then completely consumed his length. D.O's length was enwrapped in wet heat. "Uuugh  ah Baekhyun!" Baek looked up at his moaning member feeling very pleased

Baek continued to bob his head and then he sucked and D.O grabbed his  hair at the nape.

"Baekhyun I'm ugh going to cum ahhhh!" D.O came hard. Baekhyun swallowed every bit of him 

D.O collapsed on the bed breathing "Y-You didnt have to do that." "What swallow?" D.O blushed at Baeks boldness. Baek got on the bed and pulled D.O on top of him with his legs on his shoulder.

"Is this ok or how else do you like it?" "Um t-this is uh f-fine." "Relax." Baek lined D.Os length with his entrance.

D.O slid inside Baekhyun "Ah!" The suddeness shocked Baek. "Are you ok?" "Yeah keep going." D.O slid in all the way Baekhyun scratched at his thighs "Ahh Kyungsoo please don't stop!"

D.O moved on Baek "Dont be afraid to go faster." D.O barely moved faster which caused irritation for Baekhyun. "Your pace is terrible Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun pushed D.O on his knees so that he was on his lap. Baekhyun stated to work D.O "ugh! " Kyungsoo could really feel the difference. "Doesn't that feel Naekhyungbsaid speeding up to an intoxicating pace that had D.O in immense bliss.

"aaah Baekhyun, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun rolled his his in his head he grinded on his prostate. "Fuck-don't you dare come Kyungsoo or i'll kill you mmph ugh, ugh-ah!" Kyungsoo dud a magical thing with out knowing.

He jerked at Baeks grind feat hitting Baeks prostate hard. Baekhyun clawed D.Os shoulders "Ahhh yes again!" D.O did again but he orgasmed early. "Ugh Ahh Baekhyu!" Baekhyun was breathing heavey. "Its ok we'll work on your lasting power." "Sorry." "Don't say sorry, that lat part felt really good. Your pretty big Kyungsoo."

D.O blushed rosey. D.O took a shower, got dressed and left. 

Baek picked up his phone and called  someone. "Yeah." "Hey are you busy?" "You can come over." 

D.O had his ear to the door and he walked away "I wonder who he called?"


	3. Yes, No, Maybe

"That feels so good, ah yes there, there." Baekhyun moaned softly. He ran his fingers in the hair of one of his on call sex partners. 

Baekhyun was wearing a white t with light denim skinny jeans with cuts in the knee.

D.O knocked on the door "Ah yes keep going." Baekhyun had a strong grip on the mans hair. D.O watched mistified. Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at D.O 

He didn't break eye contact with D.O even when he came. The man wiped his mouth and he wa about to say something but D.O out a finger to his mouth. "Sshh." He said shaking his head.

The man smiled sarcasticalky and then left.

"Come in Kyungsoo. Did you like that little show?" "I don't think he did a good job." "Oh" Baek said in shock.

"I've seen you more turned on then that." Baek blushed a little. "Coul you do a better job?!" Kyungsoo smirked "Oh well it's time to go."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They came back from their photo shoot with Nylon Korea.

Baekhun took a shower and then he put on an oversized white tshirt and went to D.Os room.

Kyungsoo looked up from his script for his drama It's Ok that's love. "Oh you look nice in white." "Oh is that because I'm wearing less clothing?" D.O knodded blushing cutely.

Baekhyun closed and locked the door. D.O could feel Baekhyuns need growing. His eyes held a lustful gaze. 

"Ready for a lesson?" Baekhyun said his voice was lower. "Are you?" D.O said. 

D.O grabbed Baekhyun and pushed him on the bed. D.O left heated kisses going up his thighs. "Are you sure your ready for this?" "Yeah." D.O didn't sound unsure just nervous. "Don't be nervous just-ah!" Baeks reassurance was cut off by a pleasurable moan.

D.O went straight into it and put as much of Baek into his mouth as he could. He bobbed his head and then sucked "Aahh! Kyungsoo keep going." Baek moaned louder.

Baekhyun had a fist full of D.Os hair. Baek moved his hips up and down but D.O didn't stop him so he held his   head in pale and pushed himself all the way in D.Os mouth.

Baek could feel his throat. "Ah fuck!" Baek moved in and out roughly he was about to cum . D.O then held Baeks hips and finished him off with one final hard suck and Baekhyun came. 

Kyungsoo grabbed a cup and spit out Baeks release. Baek was breathing heavey. "Ugh ok you don need help in the head department. You don't swallow?" "No." D.O made a face and Baekhyun tried to hold back a smile.

Baekhyun grabbed his arm and pulled him over. "What?" "Come here." Baek took off D.Os shirt then unbuttoned his pants And slid them off.

D.O was in between his legs. "I want you inside me." "You want everyone inside you." Baekhyun rolled his eyes hiding his smile then before he could say something D.O slid inside him.

"ugh! You must not like t here me talk?" "You talk a lot." D.O smiled He started to move slow "Faster." He speed up. "Keep that pace." D.O looked down and at Baekhyun. 

He thrusted hard into Baekhyun on accident but it had the best result "Aahh Kyungsoo again!" He did it again and again. Baek kneaded D.Os ass and forced him to hit harder. He could tell D.O was about to cum.

"Don't cum, don't cum ah!" Baekhyun slowed down "Ahh!" D.O growled aggressively trying to hold in longer he hit the head bored. Aggression turned Baekhyun on though and D.O could tell.

He thrusted into Baekhyun unmercivly  "Don't close your eyes look at me Baek." Baek opened his eyes and he could see the aggression in D.Os eyes.

Baekhyun was speechless when they both came at the same time. "Mmm more." Baekhyun was always hungry for more. D.O chuckled 

"Something tells me your appetite for sex grows daily." "I'm never full." "Why?" "Blame my first."


	4. Ma First

D.O was laying in his side next to Baekhyun who was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Why blame your first?" "I shouldn't blame anyone for why I am the way I am, but Id be lying if I said I didn't blame him. You already know that I can be really depressed sometimes, but when it came to be handling it when I was younger I didn't know what to do."

"What does that have to do with him?" "Well he taught me that when I feel depressed to counter what I felt with a good feeling." "That doesn't sound bad." "I thought so at first to. Until the only good feeling he taught me was sex. So whenever I feel depressed I have sex." 

"But Baek you don't have to do that." "But I do, what else can make me feel good enough to not feel depressed. I can't handle uncomfortable feelings."

D.O shook his head "But they go away Baekhyun." "Not for me." "Maybe your not trying." "Can we end this conversation."

"No-Bark I'm your friend I'm only being honest with you."

"Fuck you Kyungsoo." Baek pulled the covers off himself and was about to get up but Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist and got on top of him and pinned him down.

"Your feeling uncomfortable now that's why your trying to leave." "If your not going to do anything but lecture me while I'm on top then move." "No." A thought occured to D.O in that moment.

He got in between Baekhyun legs and thrusted into him. "Ah!" "Why don't you listen to me when I'm trying to help you." "Mmm stop trying to be my fucking shrink and I'll consider lending an ear." "Smart ass." He thrusted into him harder hitting his prostate.

"Fuck!" "Your going to do one thing for me okay." "Ah-fuck you!" D.O grabbed Baeks hair at the top of his head And Baekhyun clawed at his back.

"You are ok?" He pounded into him over and over "Ah ok!" "Your going to try different methods other then sex." "No they won't work"  D.O pulled his head back biting and sucking hard on his next leaving a violet bruise. "Ahhh ugh yes! Yes I'll do it!" He came hard and long along with D.O

They collapsed from pleasure breathing for their dear lives. "I'm glad we had this conversation." D.O said getting off the bed.

 

 


End file.
